


Valentine

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Soul Songs [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, WinterShock - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Can Darcy break her streak of terrible Valentine’s Day? With the help of a meddling Captain America, she’s about to find out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Soul Songs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105802
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Valentine” by Martina McBride.

Soulmarks came in many types and sizes, but Darcy Lewis had a date stamped on her wrist: February fourteenth. It didn’t give a year, just the month and the day. Naturally, she assumed she’d need her soulmate on Valentine’s Day, which she thought would be very romantic and often dreamed about how it would happen. Unfortunately, this happy dream soon turned to cynicism due to a long series of Valentine’s Day disasters.

When she was eighteen, she totaled her car, at twenty, she had her wisdom teeth out, at twenty-one she had the worst flu EVER, and at twenty three, her leg was in a cast after a lab accident. Jane sent her a dozen roses in apology, but Darcy decided she was giving up on Valentine’s Day, once and for all. 

From then on, she observed Galentine’s Day instead and refused to tempt fate by even leaving her apartment. Usually, Jane was happy to come over and hang out, but on Darcy’s twenty-fifth Valentine’s Day, Jane had a hot date and begged off with many apologies, leaving Darcy to fend for herself.

Bored in her room, she put on her cozy pajamas, fuzzy slippers and grabbed her chocolate stash and went to the big TV room that hosted the occasional briefing and frequent Avengers movie nights. It had a massive big screen, luxurious leather seats, and its own popcorn machine. 

Halfway through A New Hope, she felt a tingle at her wrist and looked down to see her Mark starting to faintly glow. She stared at it as the glow grew brighter and brighter, meaning she was about to meet her soulmate. 

Fear and hope left her torn for a moment, unable to decide what to do, then she suddenly bolted from the couch and ran out of the room, looking around wildly for any passing person who might be her soulmate. 

Spotting Steve Rogers and his broody friend, she gave chase. Sure, Steve had found his soulmate already, but he’d help her out in her search. (Cap was a big romantic sap at heart.) 

“Steve!” 

Steve stopped and turned around, giving Darcy his usual friendly smile. 

“Hey, Darcy. What’s up? Your Valentine’s curse strike again?”

“How did YOU know about that?” she asked, exasperated that someone had snitched.

Steve smirked and Darcy knew immediately it had been Natasha, the little snitch. 

“Oh, well. Anyway, my soulmark is glowing and I ran out here to see if I could find him—or her.” 

She held up her wrist to show the glowing words and Steve’s face lit up in a decidedly smug grin.

“What a happy coincidence, Darcy. Bucky here has a soulmark that also happens to be similarly glowing. Show her, Buck.”

He shoved his friend forward and Darcy came face to face with the famous Bucky Barnes. Her mouth went dry. He was…….gorgeous. The shaggy brown hair was a LOOK on him and that face was very easy to look at. She was suddenly deeply aware of her floppy pajama look and messy hair, but Bucky didn’t seem to be bothered by it, given the way he was looking at her.

Her mouth suddenly refused to work, but she held out her wrist hopefully. Bucky looked at it, and a slow but beautiful smile spread across his handsome face. He turned over his own wrist and revealed a matching date written there that was glowing the same gold color as hers. 

Blue eyes looked up into blue and Darcy’s smile matched his.

“Wow. I think my Valentine’s Day curse is finally broken,”she breathed. “And what a way to break it. Nice to meet you, soulmate.”

“The pleasure is all mine, doll,” said Bucky, in a voice that Darcy decided was music to her ears. Then he added in a quieter tone, leaning down a little into her space, “Wanna be my Valentine?” 

“Oh, heck yeah!” She exclaimed and Steve laughed out loud. This matchmaking stuff was great. 

“Wanna join me in my Star Wars marathon?” She asked him enticingly. “I’ve got chocolate, popcorn and snuggles.” 

“Sounds perfect, doll,” Bucky said, with another ridiculously cute smile. 

“If you’ll excuse us, Steve,” she told the captain with a pointed look.

“By all means! Go! Shoo!” Steve told them with another pleased grin as he gestured back down the hall. “Have fun soulmate bonding, or whatever they call it these days.” 

“He’s gonna tell Nat, isn’t he?” Darcy sighed, watching Steve continue on his merry way. 

“Of course. Punk never could keep his mouth shut,” Bucky said fondly. “But I’ll worry about that later. You promised snuggles.”

“I did. I hope you’re good at it,” Darcy told him, grabbing his hand and steering them back toward the TV room. 

He gave her a very warm look that made her blush.

“Oh, I’m  _ excellent  _ at it, doll.” 

Darcy’s Valentine’s Day curse was indeed, well and truly broken that day and on that very day three years later, Bucky asked her to marry him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
